The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
An increasing number of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are equipped with cameras. This makes them increasingly valuable to individuals and businesses. One of the issues with mobile devices that include cameras is that when multiple images of the same object are captured over time, it can be difficult to analyze changes in the objects because the images may not have been captured at the same distance or angle, in the same lighting conditions, or using the same camera settings. In addition, different mobile devices may be used to acquire subsequent images in a sequence. Further, multiple personnel having different skill levels and training may be operating the mobile device(s). Thus, apparent changes in objects captured in a sequence of images may be attributable to factors other than actual changes in the objects.